Kaigi, ou la rencontre
by Soraa-Chaan
Summary: Ou comment notre petit blond va rencontrer Sasuke lors de sa rentrée au lycée, brun qui ne sera pas si indifférent à son charme. Mais attention, ça ne sera pas facile: la concurence et les dangers rodent...
1. Prologue

Voilà ma toute première fic! C'est un UA SasuNaru en cours d'écriture ! Je compte sur vous pour me donner vos avis ! Je vous retrouve en bas :D

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

_3 Septembre : __ V__eille de la rentrée scolaire_

La nuit était tombée sur la grande ville qu'était Konoha, ville située au Japon. Il était 22h30 et la plupart des commerces étaient fermés, sauf quelques superettes où se précipitaient des hommes d'affaires qui venaient tout juste de sortir de leur travail et qui bénissaient ces magasins ouverts à cette heure tardive. Dans les immeubles, seuls quelques pièces étaient éclairées, les autres montrant que les propriétaires étaient endormis. Parmi ces immeubles, un se dressait, dans un quartier populaire, dont une seule fenêtre était allumée.

A l'intérieur, un jeune homme était allongé sur le dos, sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Il admirait le plafond, l'air rêveur. Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil sur sa table de chevet où reposait son réveil. 22h35. Il fallait qu'il prépare son sac pour sa rentrée le lendemain et qu'il aille se coucher. Il soupira puis se leva et s'étira, faisant craquer son dos. En face de son lit, une Psyché était posée. Il se dirigea vers le miroir et s'observa. Haut d'un petit mètre 65, sa taille le complexait. Elle le complexait tellement qu'il ne se rendait même pas compte de l'effet qu'il faisait aux hommes et aux femmes autour de lui. En effet, malgré sa petite carrure, le jeune homme avait un physique très avantageux : des cheveux blonds en épis dont quelques mèches retombaient devant ses yeux, voilant légèrement ses beaux yeux azurs, une peau halée par le soleil, un petit nez droit et d'adorables lèvres roses, véritables appel aux baisers et aux touchés, légèrement bombées. Sur ses joues, trois fines traces noires parallèles, semblables à des moustaches, lui valant souvent le surnom de « renard » de la part de son cousin, Yahiko. Il avait une taille fine, une chute de reins qui faisait rêver tous les hommes qui le croisaient et des fesses rondes, musclées et bombées. De dos, on pourrait le prendre pour une femme, ce que ses grands yeux bleus innocents ne faisaient qu'accentuer. Mais les muscles légèrement présents, mais là quand même, renforçaient un minimum sa virilité. Bref, Naruto, car c'était son nom, était beau.

Alors que le jeune homme soupirait une seconde fois, on frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit après l'accord donné par Naruto. Un grand roux entra, son cousin, Yahiko. Naruto le détailla. Le roux était complètement différent de son cousin. Il était grand, 1m95, ses cheveux roux retombaient devant ses yeux, voilant de temps à autre son regard charmeur, ses lèvres roses, sensuelles, et, contrairement à Naruto, il possédait le corps d'un Dieu, musclé grâce à des années de musculation et n'avait aucun mal à prouver sa virilité, ce pourquoi se battait Naruto. Seuls petits détails qui prouvaient que les deux avaient un lien de parenté étaient leur peau halée et leurs yeux bleus, marque de « fabrique » des Uzumaki.

Arrêtant de s'observer, lui et son cousin, il lui demanda ce qu'il voulait, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- « Pas trop nerveux pour demain cousin ? » Lui demanda Yahiko en s'asseyant sur le lit du blond.

-« Hmm pour tout te dire, un peu… Je ne connais personne ici, et si je ne m'intégrais pas ? Et si on me prenait comme souffre-douleur parce que je suis le « petit nouveau » et…? »

Le blond commençait à paniquer et cela n'échappa pas au roux qui s'empressa de le rassurer.

- « Naruuu, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Et puis, s'il y a quoique ce soit, dis-toi que je ne serais pas loin ok ? Et si y en a UN SEUL qui ose t'humilier ou t'emm… t'embêter je le tue ! Ok ?

- Ha ha ! Merci Yahi ! » Rit le blond, un sourire de dix kilomètres étirant ses belles lèvres.

Le dit Yahi se leva en riant, puis, ébouriffant au passage les cheveux de son cousin, sous le grognement de celui-ci, sortit de la chambre en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit, avant de se diriger lui aussi dans sa chambre pour préparer ses affaires pour le lendemain.

Le lendemain, la rentrée scolaire. Naruto allait entrer en seconde et Yahiko en première. Les deux cousins vivaient seuls depuis la mort de leurs parents dans un accident de voiture, il y 3 ans. Livrés à eux-mêmes car personne ne voulaient d'eux, Yahiko demanda une émancipation et, grâce à l'aide de la juge qui les avaient apprécié, ils étaient logés et avaient même put toucher leur héritage plus tôt, leur permettant de vivre confortablement. Les deux jeunes hommes venaient de déménager de Suna, une ville en bord de mer, car Yahiko avait eu un problème avec une de ses conquêtes qui n'arrêtait pas de le harceler. Mais le pire avait été quand elle s'en était prise à Naruto et que celui-ci s'était fait attaquer au cutter, le marquant à vie de ses célèbres moustaches. A la sortie de l'hôpital, Yahiko avait annoncé à son cousin qu'ils déménageaient pour une grande ville plus tranquille. Un mois s'était écoulé depuis.

Une fois son cousin partit et la porte refermée, Naruto fit rapidement son sac, régla son réveil, se mit en boxer et se jeta sur son lit. Son estomac se tordait dans tous les sens quand il pensait à la journée de demain et son cœur battait la chamade. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui l'empêcha de sombrer très rapidement, et de tomber dans les bras de Morphée…

* * *

Tadaaaaaaaaaaam ! Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi pour une première fic ? (même si c'est que le prologue?) une tite review ? :D


	2. Chapitre 1

Merci beaucoup à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews ! Elles m'ont fait chauds au cœur surtout pour un prologue aussi court! Merci aux anonymes **Nani-chan, lulu-chan** et tous les autres pour leurs conseils et leurs encouragements ! Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai pour l'instant aucun rythme de publication mais ça viendra! Je poste ce premier chapitre aussi tôt car on m'a signalé (et je suis tout à fait d'accord, je la remercie pour cela d'ailleurs) que mon prologue est assez, voire même, très court! J'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas ! Sans plus tarder, voici le chapitre 1 ! :D

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

_LA RENTREE…_

7h00. Une sonnerie stridente retentie dans la chambre, avant qu'un bras bronzé ne vienne s'abattre violemment sur le réveil qui se tut immédiatement. Un grognement s'éleva dans la chambre tandis qu'une tignasse blonde émergeait de sous la couette, puis deux yeux bleus mi-clos et enfin un torse légèrement musclé. Naruto se leva et alla prendre une rapide douche avant d'être en retard. Il prit une douche plus froide que chaude, ayant peur de se rendormir avec la chaleur de l'eau. Une fois bien réveillé et propre, il sortit et se dirigea vers sa chambre, une simple serviette autour des hanches et une autre sur la tête avec laquelle il essuyait (ébouriffait serait plus correct) ses cheveux blonds. En passant devant l'escalier de leur duplex, il entendit la radio et sentit l'odeur du bacon frit. Son cousin était apparemment debout. Il alla donc dans sa chambre, enfila son uniforme, se coiffa rapidement, c'est-à-dire en passant sa main dans sa tignasse, puis descendit saluer son cousin. Il s'assit ensuite à table où son petit-déjeuner était posé et attendit que Yahiko vienne s'installer lui aussi pour commencer à manger. Il en profita pour regarder l'heure : 7h30. Il leur restait une demi-heure avant de devoir partir. Le petit-déjeuner se passa calmement, Naruto ayant encore un peu de mal à totalement émerger, mais n'empêchant pas notre moulin à parole de Yahiko de faire la conversation. Quand ils eurent finis, ils mirent leurs assiettes dans le lave-vaisselle avant d'aller se brosser les dents et de prendre leur sac pour partir. Quand cela fut fait, ils prirent leurs clés et allèrent à l'arrêt de bus situé juste en bas de leur immeuble.

Ils l'attendirent et lorsqu'ils montèrent, une masse de lycéen se trouvait déjà dedans. Vus leur uniforme, ils allaient dans le même lycée que les deux cousins Uzumaki. Ils ne trouvèrent aucunes places assises et durent se trouver une barre où s'accrocher. Yahiko descendit deux arrêts avant Naruto, car il devait passer prendre un ami qu'il s'était fait pendant les vacances et qui allait dans le même lycée qu'eux. Naruto lui dit qu'il l'attendrait au lycée. Yahiko descendit après un bref salut de la main à son cousin. Celui-ci soupira et se raccrocha à la barre.

Alors que Naruto rêvassait, il sentit quelque chose lui frôler les fesses. Il sursauta quand l'effleurement se reproduit mais plus fermement. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il se tut et ferma les yeux alors qu'il commençait à trembler légèrement. Personne n'avait l'air de se rendre compte de ce qui se passait, serrés comme ils étaient. Puis Naruto sentit un souffle sur son oreille et frissonna de dégoût, ce que son assaillant prit pour de l'excitation, le poussant à continuer ses caresses. Une larme perla au coin de ses yeux mais ne coula pas. La peur lui tordait le ventre. C'est là qu'un cri de douleur retentit alors que le contact sur les fesses de Naruto se défaisait brutalement. Il se retourna et vit un grand jeune homme, et encore, grand était un euphémisme tellement il paraissait grand de par sa taille mais aussi de par l'aura qu'il dégageait, tordant le bras de l'homme qui l'avait touché en une clé de bras douloureuse. Le jeune homme en question était brun, des cheveux noirs corbeau aux reflets bleutés coiffés en pic à l'arrière alors que deux mèches soyeuses encadraient son visage fin à la mâchoire carrée. Sa peau opaline avait l'air douce, il avait des lèvres fines et roses, un nez droit et légèrement en trompette, des pommettes hautes et d'hypnotisant yeux aussi noirs que sa chevelure, mais au regard froid. Sa musculature pouvait rivaliser avec celle de Yahiko tellement ses muscles étaient saillants. L'homme en face de notre blond était magnifique ! Jamais il n'avait vu un homme aussi beau et charismatique !

Il revint à la réalité en clignant des yeux et refixa son sauveur qui avait balancé le pervers plus loin. Tout le bus était maintenant tourné vers eux et nombreux étaient ceux qui bavaient littéralement devant le brun.

-« Ne te laisse pas faire, idiot. » Dit le brun en fixant, de son visage impassible, Naruto.

Celui-ci frissonna à l'entente de la voix grave, ce qui ne manqua pas au regard perçant du brun, qui eut un sourire microscopique. Le blond le remarqua et rougit puis bafouilla un « merci » au brun qui s'éloigna. Essayant de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur, Naruto repensait aux si beaux traits de son « sauveur ». Son cœur battit encore plus et une agréable chaleur irradiait ses reins. Respirant un grand coup, il se reprit et, lorsque le bus s'arrêta enfin, il descendit avec les autres élèves, cherchant en même temps du regard le brun mais, ne le voyant pas, il sortit et suivit les élèves qui le menèrent à l'entrée du lycée. Là, il s'avança vers le tableau d'affichage où était affichée la liste des classes. Il trouva son nom : Uzumaki Naruto, 2nd 3. Après avoir trouvé son nom et sa classe, il laissa sa place aux autres élèves impatients de savoir leur classe et se redirigea vers le portail pour attendre son cousin. Celui-ci arriva deux minutes plus tard en compagnie d'un blond aux cheveux longs et d'un autre roux musclé. Quand il le vit, Yahiko s'avança vers son cousin et le présenta à ses amis.

-« Saso, Dei, je vous présente mon cousin Naruto ! » Dit Yahiko un sourire aux lèvres.

-« Enchanté Naru. » Salua Dei, le blond aux yeux bleus, en lui souriant gentiment.

Sasori, l'autre roux, le salua aussi plus discrètement avant que Yahiko ne reprenne :

-« Naru tu sais dans quelle classe t'es ?

-Oui c'est bon il me reste plus qu'à monter.

-Okey, et bah vas-y ! Nous, on doit aller voir où se trouve la nôtre ! On se voit à la récré, d'acc ? » Proposa Yahiko en le prenant dans ses bras.

-« Hai ! » Répondit Naruto, resserrant son étreinte.

Puis, il prit son sac et, après un dernier signe à son cousin et à ses amis, le blond se dirigea vers le bâtiment 2, soit celui des secondes. Il monta au deuxième étage jusqu'à voir un papier accroché à la porte d'une classe où était noté : **CLASSE 203. **Il inspira un bon coup, puis fit coulisser la porte et entra. A son entrée, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, le gênant, avant que les élèves ne reprennent leurs conversations normalement. Reprenant constance, Naruto se dirigea vers une table tout au fond de la classe. En passant devant un bureau entouré de filles piaillant et gloussant, Naruto se fit bousculer par l'une d'entre elle. Celle-ci, une fille aux longs cheveux roses et aux yeux verts se retourna vers lui et lui dit.

-« Hey ! Tu pourrais t'excuser non ?! Pour qui tu te prends ?! » Cria-t-elle en le bousculant, manquant de le faire tomber à la renverse.

Le blond, de nature assez timide avec les personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas, se contenta de bafouiller un timide « pardon » en baissant les yeux et la tête, pensant qu'en faisant ça la jeune fille le laisserait tranquille. Malheureusement pour lui, ce ne fut pas le cas et la rose continua à le bousculer, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe, trébuchant contre le pied d'une des filles qui riaient toutes, se moquant de lui. Ses livres éparpillés par terre, le blond sentit des larmes se former sur le coin de ses yeux mais se contrôla, refusant qu'elles s'échappent. Toute la classe était tournée vers eux et Naruto se sentait de plus en plus mal devant tous ces regards, dont la plupart étaient moqueurs. Jusqu'à ce qu'un grand brun ne vienne se mettre devant lui et parle, sa voix grave attirant des regards énamourés sur lui.

-« Sakura arrêtes ça. » Dit-il.

Naruto, qui avait la tête baissé, la releva instantanément à l'entente de cette voix assez familière. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit le beau brun de ce matin.

-« Mais Sasuke, il… » Essaya de se justifier la dénommée Sakura.

-« Je ne veux rien savoir. Tout ce que je vois, c'est un élève que tu as bousculé et humilié pour ton bon plaisir.

-Non Sasuke-kun je te jure, je n'avais pas l'intention de…

-Laisse tomber. »

Sasuke se retourna vers le blond, l'observant un instant avant de lui ramasser ses livres et de lui tendre la main pour le relever, ce qu'il fit avec une facilité déconcertante malgré le petit poids de Naruto. Ce dernier attrapa ses livres, les joues rouges, et alors qu'il les prenait, ses doigts frôlèrent ceux longs et fins de Sasuke, un courant électrique le parcourant de la tête aux pieds. Il se reprit et bafouilla un timide « merci », les yeux baissés et les joues toujours brulantes. Il ne vit donc pas les onyx le détailler de haut en bas, un petit sourire appréciateur aux lèvres. Puis, il vit les pieds s'éloigner et eut enfin le courage de relever la tête, observant la grande silhouette de Sasuke retournée à sa place, qui était en fait la table entourée de filles. Alors que Naruto l'observait de loin, la sonnerie retentit, lui faisant reprendre ses esprits, avant qu'il ne se dirige à un bureau au fond de la classe à côté de la fenêtre. Il s'installa et alors qu'il regardait par la fenêtre, un professeur entra et dit :

- « Bonjour à tous. Je suis votre professeur principal pour cette année ainsi que votre professeur de littérature, Kakashi. Bien, avant de commencer je vais faire l'appel. Commençons ! »

**POV SASUKE (avant l'arrivée en classe de Naruto)**

Pffff… Ça vient à peine de commencer et j'en ai déjà marre. J'entends les gloussements censés être discrets des filles autours de moi et les regards noirs des garçons. Qu'est-ce que j'y peux si je plais ? Je ne sais même pas comment je fais ! Bon, je sais que je ne suis pas trop mal et les soupirs lascifs sur mon passage me le montrent bien ! Mais quand même… Cette année risque d'être trèèès longue, je le sens. Alors que je poussais un énième soupir à l'entente des piaillements des filles autours de moi, la porte de la classe coulissa et quelqu'un entra. Quand je le vis, tout s'arrêta. Un blanc s'était installé dans ma tête. Je ne voyais que lui. Le blond de ce matin. Sa petite taille fine et ses cheveux blonds, ses lèvres roses et pulpeuses, ses moustaches de chaque côté de ses joues et… ses yeux bleus. D'un bleu turquoise hypnotisant. Mon souffle devint haletant, mais heureusement pour moi, personne ne semblait s'en rendre compte, tous étant tournés vers le nouveau venu. De ma place, je pouvais le voir, mais lui non, entouré comme j'étais par mes « fans-girl ». Alors que tout le monde reprenait ses conversations, le blond passa devant ma table et une fille, Sakura, une de mes plus anciennes fan-girl (depuis la maternelle) se recula pour s'appuyer contre ma table et mettre en avant sa poitrine inexistante. En se penchant, elle bouscula le beau petit blond qui faillit tomber avant de se retourner vers elle. Sakura se retourna, rouge de colère et commença à s'en prendre à lui. J'observais la scène pour voir comment il allait se débrouiller, mais je le vis juste baisser les yeux et fixer ses chaussures, ce qui ne plut pas à Sakura, qui le re-bouscula, alors qu'une fille tendait son pied pour le faire tomber, ses livres tombants de son sac en bandoulière qui était ouvert (surement pour qu'il y fourre ses feuilles et autres). Quand je le vis relever ses yeux bleus aux bords des larmes, mon cœur fit un bond et je ne pus me retenir et me levai me mettant entre lui et la rose avant de dire d'une voix que j'espérais neutre :

-« Sakura arrêtes ça. » Dis-je.

Celle-ci me regarda les yeux ronds, avant de bafouiller :

-« Mais Sasuke, il… » Bafouilla-t-elle.

-« Je ne veux rien savoir. Tout ce que je vois, c'est un élève que tu as bousculé et humilié pour ton bon plaisir. » La coupais-je

-« Non Sasuke-kun je te jure, je n'avais pas l'intention de…

-Laisse tomber. » Conclus-je, mon regard sévère se posant sur elle pour la faire taire.

Je me retournais vers le petit blond, qui avait les joues rouges, et me pencha pour lui ramasser ses livres. Je lui tendis la main pour le remettre sur pied avec une facilité déconcertante. Il était vraiment léger ! Lorsqu'il attrapa ses livres, ses doigts frôlèrent les miens, un frisson me parcouru l'échine. Je le vis légèrement sursauter, puis rougir en bafouillant. Tellement mignon ! Un sourire naquit sur mon visage, mais microscopique (on est un Uchiwa ou on l'est pas) mais il dut le remarquer car il baissa encore plus la tête et les yeux en rougissant, alors que je le détaillais. Plus je le regardais, plus des images peu catholiques envahissaient mon esprit. Je l'imaginais nu, tremblant et gémissant sous mes coups de butoir, criant mon nom, ses lèvres rougies par nos baisers, les joues aussi rouges que maintenant, le corps brillant de sueur, l'odeur du sexe et corporelle. Alors que tout ça me passait par la tête, je sentis une érection se former doucement mais surement, et je décidais de retourner à ma place avant que tout le monde s'en rende compte. Vous imaginez la réputation ? Non ? Moi non plus. Sasuke Uchiwa, fils du président de la Multinationale Uchiwa's Corp., une érection devant une bonne vingtaine d'élèves ? Hun ! Alors que je me rasseyais à ma place, je vis le blond s'installer à une table tout au fond et laisser son regard bleu dans le vague, regardant par la fenêtre. Quand j'entendis la porte de la classe coulisser, je me retournais une fois de plus et observa l'énergumène qui nous servirait de prof principal pour cette année. Des cheveux gris en batailles, le bas du visage et son œil gauche cachés sous un bandeau, l'autre œil gris foncé et un air blasé sur le visage. Pff, comment un prof veut-il faire cours correctement s'il affiche un air blasé et ennuyé ? Il a qu'à le dire si on l'ennui. Il s'installa à son bureau, nous regarda avant de dire :

- « Bonjour à tous. Je suis votre professeur principal pour cette année ainsi que votre professeur de littérature, Kakashi. Bien, avant de commencer je vais faire l'appel. Commençons ! »

« C'est partit pour une nouvelle année ennuyeuse. Enfin pas si ennuyeuse que ça », pensais-je en jetant un coup d'œil au beau blond dont je ne connaissais toujours pas le nom. « Mais je le saurai et je compte bien le faire mien ! »

Tadaaam (encore une fois -.-) Alors vous en pensez quoi ? :D


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour à tous!**

Je tiens d'abord à remercier tous et toutes celles qui ont posté des reviews! J'ai répondu à ceux qui avaient un compte et les anonymes merci beaucoup à vous aussi car j'ai eut de bons conseils et d'ailleurs on m'a posé une question très interéssante à laquelle j'ai répondu dans le chapitre 3 qui est en cours d'écriture. J'espère que cette personne se reconnaitra quand je l'aurait posté!Au fait, je n'ai pas de rythme depublication pour le moment ! Bref! Voilà le chapitre 2, qui est plus focalisé sur Itachi et Yahiko. Je vous laisse le Découvrir et espères qu'il va vous plaire! Je remerci aussi **Jojo-Shadow **pour ses corrections et ses merveilleux conseils ! :D

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2**

Le reste de la journée se déroula entre les autres cours qui consistaient à présenter les autres profs à la classe, et entre les pauses pendant lesquelles Naruto retrouvait son cousin et ses amis, dont un qui lui avait été présenté à la récré. C'était un brun qui arrivait au menton de Yahiko, du nom d'Itachi Uchiwa. Inconsciemment, Naruto tiqua à l'entente du nom du brun et son visage lui était plutôt familier.

Assurément, s'il avait été présent en classe, et pas seulement physiquement, il aurait entendu le professeur pendant l'appel appeler un beau jeune homme répondant au doux nom de Sasuke Uchiwa. Mais le blond était trop absorbé par le ciel bleu et le soleil pour écouter. On avait dut le reprendre plusieurs fois pour ça d'ailleurs.

Laissant tomber cette impression de déjà-vu (ou plutôt entendu), Naruto passa la pause à discuter avec ce brun plutôt ouvert et à la beauté presque parfaite. Car l'être parfait n'existait pas. Enfin, çà n'avait pas l'air d'être l'avis de Yahiko, si on en croyait les rougeurs que prenaient ses joues quand Itachi riait ou le taquinait ! Le rapprochement des deux plus grands amusa beaucoup Naruto, qui en profitait pour placer quelques sous-entendus à peine voilés, exaspérant son cousin qui rougissait encore plus, et faisant rire les trois autres. Bien que Naruto ne se soit lier d'amitié avec personne de sa classe, il appréciait énormément les amis de son cousin, surtout le brun qui ne le mettait pas de côté et se comportait avec lui comme s'il était un ami de leur âge, faisant énormément plaisir au petit blond.

Quand la cloche sonna, c'est avec un soupir à fendre le cœur que Naruto retourna dans son bâtiment, après avoir salué les garçons. Les heures se succédèrent plutôt lentement mais lorsque la sonnerie signa la fin de la journée et donc de la rentrée, Naruto se dépêcha de fourrer ses affaires et papiers administratifs dans son sac avant de le mettre sur son épaule et de partir d'un pas rapide. Mais alors qu'il allait passer la porte, un bras lui coupa le passage, et en relevant les yeux, Naruto découvrit Sasuke, le regard fixé sur lui. Ce dernier lui sourit, faisant rougir Naruto et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais un cri strident le coupa, alors qu'une tête rose bonbon coupait le contact visuel entre les deux garçons, en se plaçant entre eux.

-Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuun !, cria Sakura en s'interposant, puis en prenant le bras de Sasuke elle dit :

-Ca te dis de venir boire un verre avec moi Sasuke-kun ?, minauda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait charmeuse, mais qui donnait envie de vomir Naruto.

-Heu… Nan att'- ! Mais avant que Sasuke ait le temps de formuler son refus, la « chose rose » le tira avec elle en dehors de la classe.

Reprenant ses esprits, une boule dans la gorge, Naruto soupira puis sortit. Il retrouva son cousin en compagnie d'Itachi devant la grille, son cousin toujours aussi rouge, riant et passant une main dans ses cheveux, signe de nervosité chez lui. Naruto s'arrêta, ne voulant pas gâcher ce moment car en observant les deux hommes, il avait l'impression que Yahiko essayait de demander quelque chose d'assez gênant au brun qui, avec un sourire amusé, l'observait chercher ses mots sans l'aider, une lueur de tendresse dans son regard se posant sur son cousin. Ill vit alors Itachi acquiescé et sortir son portable alors que son cousin sortait le sien aussi, et ils s'échangèrent leur numéro. Naruto les rejoint à ce moment là, un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour Yahiko. Itachi salua Naruto et Yahiko, son « salut ! » prononcé plus sensuellement pour Yahiko, le faisant rougir en acquiesçant, un sourire d'imbécile heureux sur le visage. Alors qu'Itachi s'éloignait, Naruto donna un coup de coude à son cousin, qui réagit à peine, avant de le tirer dans la direction opposée pour rentrer chez eux. Naruto observa son cousin qui avait la tête dans les nuages et la bave aux lèvres.

-Ya-hi-kooooo, susurra Naruto d'une voix taquine. Tu baves !

Celui-ci sursauta avant de porter une main à sa bouche pour essayer une quelconque trace gênant mais ne toucha rien.

-Je bave pas arrêtes de mentir !

-Pourtant il a fallut que tu vérifies pour le confirmer ! Ca veut dire que tu penses à quelque chose ou plutôt à QUELQU'UN, si tu vois ce que j'veux dire, qui pourrait te faire baver comme un bébé ! Donc soit tu penses au délicieux ramen qu'on va manger ce soir, soit tu penses à Itachi… Je me trompe ?

-Complètement ! Je ne pensais pas du tout à lui, à sa belle gueule, ses lèvres roses et tentatrices, sa peau blanche laiteuse, ses yeux noir profond, son corps fin et ses belle fesses et…

Yahiko s'arrêta soudainement, semblant réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire, et pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas vrai, qu'il n'avait pas dit tout ça, il se tourna vers son cousin, blond qui était plié en deux, ses frêles épaules tremblants de plus en plus, avant qu'il n'éclate soudain de rire, s'arrêtant, et au vu de l'emplacement de ses mains, une envie pressante se faisait sentir chez le blond qui ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire. Rouge de honte, son cousin l'abandonna et continua sa route, se faisant vite rattraper par Naruto, qui continua à le taquiner et à lui répéter ses propos d'une voix taquine, exaspérant et faisant rougir encore plus Yahiko (il rougissait beaucoup aujourd'hui dite donc !). Ils arrivèrent chez eux 5 minutes plus tard et partirent dans leur chambre faire leur devoir avant de se préparer pour le lendemain. La soirée se passa dans le calme. Les garçons se souhaitèrent bonne nuit avant d'aller se coucher chacun dans leur lit.

**POV YAHIKO**

Alors que je me mettais dans mon lit, je sentis mon téléphone vibrer sous mon oreiller (oui je sais c'est déconseillé ^^). Je le pris et mon cœur rata un battement quand je vis le nom de l'envoyeur.

_Bonne nuit Yahi_

_Itachi_

Je tremblais en serrant le téléphone contre mon cœur, les yeux fermés, mon corps devenant brulant et un sourire étirant mes lèvres au fur et à mesure, avant de prendre mon portable et de répondre.

_Bonne nuit 'Tachi. Dors bien._

Alors que je me repositionnais pour dormir, mon portable re-vibra, me faisant écarquiller les yeux sous la surprise, et mon cœur reprit ses battements effrénés quand je lu la réponse non-attendu du brun.

_Bien sur que je dormirai bien ! J'y arriverai en pensant à toi. Bonne nuit Yahi, toi dors bien._

Mon cœur battait tellement vite que j'en avais le vertige. Le plaisir me submergeait, tellement que j'en fermais les yeux après avoir répondu une dernière fois au message d'Itachi, sms que je tapais presque inconsciemment, je m'endormis heureux et le cœur battant toujours aussi fort mais l'esprit légèrement tourmenté par la réaction que pourrait avoir Itachi en lisant ce dernier sms.

_Moi aussi je penserai à toi. Bx 'Tachi_

**POV NARATEUR NORMAL**

Dans un immeuble d'un quartier chic, un jeune homme était allongé, ses longs cheveux noirs détachés formant une auréole autours de sa tête alors qu'il fixait le plafond, son cœur battant la chamade et les joues rouges. Il relu le message et un sourire tendre étira ses belles lèvres avant de penser : « je le veux… et je l'aurai car un Uchiwa obtient toujours ce qu'il souhaite ! » C'est sur cette dernière pensée et après avoir lu et relu le dernier message qu'Itachi s'endormit, heureux, et rêvant d'un beau roux musclé aux beaux yeux bleus, lui promettant une nuit assez… agitée.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Alors ce chapitre 2 ? Mérite-t-il des review? Bien, pas bien? :D


	4. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour à touuuuus ! Oui je sais "une revenante ! T'étais où toiii! Disparaitre 1 mois comme ça là !" Hahaha je suis désolée d'avoir mit auta****nt de temps à poster, mais entre les examens, les maladies, les potes, et le manque d'inspiration, trouver un moment pour poster fut dur! Bref! Je vous informe que les chapitres ne seront pas très longs, car ça me permet de poster plus vite, et que les chapitres trop long je trouve ça ennuyeux -.- ****Oui je sais même en faisant des petits chapitres j'ai disparu pendant un moment !XD**

**Bref voilà le 3eme chapitre de Kaigi, avec des changement et à un petit clin d'œil à une personne, Jojo Shadow, qui m'a donné une idée en me faisant une réflexion très intéressante à laquelle je n'avait pas penser (j'espère que tu trouveras où sinon je te le dirait en pv ;p)**

Très bon chapitre à tous et merci pour toutes vos reviews elles m'aident beaucoup ! Sur ce bonne lecture ! (Soraa-Chaan la bavarde)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3**

Le lendemain matin, c'est un Naruto bien réveillé qui se lève, et s'apprête à sortir de sa chambre pour aller dans la cuisine déjeuner. Mais alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, c'est un Yahiko tout rouge et la tour Eiffel dans le caleçon qui passe devant lui rapidement, mais pas assez pour échapper à la vue perçante du petit blond qui éclate de rire avant de lui lancer :

-« Bonjour à toi aussi cousin ! Je vois que tu as TRES bien dormis ! »

C'est sous un grognement et une insulte du grand roux, que Naruto se rend, mort de rire, dans la cuisine afin de leur préparer un petit-déjeuner composé de pancakes, de jus d'orange frais et de café ou chocolat chaud.

Alors qu'il retournait un énième pancake, son cousin redescendit, habillé d'un jean taille basse, moulant ses jambes et ses fesses musclées et d'une chemise blanche dont les premiers boutons étaient ouverts, dévoilant son torse halé et alléchant. Sa tenue fit lever un sourcil à Naruto, qui lui demanda :

-« Tu comptes ramener quelqu'un ou quoi ? Tu sais qu'on va juste au lycée hein ! Y'a personne là-bas qui… Oh ! Je vois ! » S'interrompit Naruto en fixant Yahiko d'un regard malicieux.

-« Tu vois quoi ? Il n'y a rien à comprendre du tout, je suis habillé tout à fait normalement. » Nia le roux.

-« Bien suuuure ! » Fit le blond en levant les yeux au ciel. « Ca ne serait pas plutôt à cause d'un certain brun qui te fait rougir comme une ado devant la star qu'elle admire ?

- N'im…N'importe quoi ! Tu sors de ces bêtises toi ! Ca n'a rien à voir avec Itachi !

-Oooooooh ! Mais tu sais, je n'ai jamais dit que je parlais de lui heiiin ! » Continua Naruto tout en posant les crêpes sur la table et en s'installant. « Pourquoi as-tu pensé à lui en premier ?

-Mais arrêtes, bordel ! » Fit Yahiko plus rouge que jamais.

Le reste du repas se passa sous leurs rires et grognements, avant qu'ils ne finissent de se préparer pour aller au lycée.

**POV SASUKE**

*TOC* *TOC* *TOC*

_« Monsieur ! Monsieur, il faut que vous vous leviez sinon vous allez rater votre bus. »_

A l'entente de la voix de crécelle d'une de nos servantes, je me réveille en grognant, énervé d'avoir été sorti de mon rêve érotique, dans lequel un certain blondinet aux yeux bleus satisfaisait mes désirs. Rien que d'y penser, je me renfonce dans mon lit dans l'espoir de continuer ce rêve ô combien excitant, mais la voix suraiguë retentit à nouveau et me força à me lever pour aller me préparer. J'allais prendre une douche froide, histoire de calmer mes ardeurs et Sasu-chan avec, puis sortis m'habiller d'un t-shirt noir à manches courtes et d'un jean stone bleu foncé, avant d'enfiler une paire de Nike noire et blanche.

Puis, je partis dans la salle à manger rejoindre ma mère et mon père, occupés à se bécoter dès le matin, et mon frère aîné, Itachi, qui les regardait avec amusement mais aussi avec une pointe d'envie qui m'intrigua un instant. Mais mon père me coupa de mes pensées en me disant bonjour, un sourire étirant très, mais vraiment très légèrement ses lèvres, alors que ma mère s'avançait vers moi pour m'embrasser, et que mon frère me saluait de loin aussi. Je m'assis avec eux alors que deux servantes amenaient nos déjeunés. Le repas se passa dans le calme, seulement bercé par le bruit de nos baguettes et de mastications. Une fois que nous eûmes finis, Itachi et moi finirent de nous préparer avant de sortir de la maison sous les salutations de nos servantes et de nos parents.

Une fois sortis, je soupirais et me dirigeais vers l'arrêt de bus situé juste en face de chez nous. Pourquoi je prends le bus et pas une voiture alors que je suis le fils d'un millionnaire ? Disons qu'à cause de moultes amendes, accidents provoqués et notamment à cause de mes conduites en état d'ivresse, mon paternel, en ayant marre d'aller me chercher au commissariat, avait décidé de me punir en me privant de permis et en me « donnant » un chauffeur qui m'accompagnait et me récupérait. Mais à cause de mon « sale caractère », pour reprendre leurs mots, tous avaient démissionnés. Encore plus énervé, mon père m'avait re-punit de la façon la plus impensable et la plus cruelle qui soit : les transports en communs. Nan mais sérieux, comment peut-on monter là-dedans, avec cette odeur de transpiration, collé à la vitre ou entre deux nanas qui écrasent leur poitrine contre vous en s'excusant, faussement désolée, prétextant une secousse plus forte que les autres alors qu'aucun autre passager n'avait bougé d'un poil, battant des cils beaucoup trop lourds à cause de la tonne de mascara qu'elles avaient mis ? Pff… pas moi en tout cas. Enfin, c'est ce que je m'étais dit avant de me rendre compte qu'il me faudrait 30 minutes de marche pour arriver au lycée, ce qui, pour un feignant comme moi, était impensable. C'est donc à contre cœur que je me mis à prendre le bus tous les matins en compagnie de mon frère.

Sortant de mes pensées désagréables, je remarquais que mon frère s'en allait dans la direction opposée.

-« Itachi ! Où tu vas ?

-Désolé petit-frère, mais tu vas devoir y aller seul, je dois récupérer quelqu'un avant. On se voit tout à l'heure ! » Répondit l'aîné tout en s'éloignant.

-« Il me laisse tout seul ? Pff sale lâcheur de Nii-san… »

Tout en grognant, je me dirigeais vers l'arrêt, attendant mon bus qui ne tarderait pas à arriver. Alors que je repensais aux inconvénients du bus, une chose me revint et c'est un sourire aux lèvres que j'attendais, maintenant avec impatience, l'arrivée du bus. Après tout, un certain blond ne prenait-il pas le bus lui aussi ?

**POV NARRATEUR **_**(chez les Uzumaki)**_

Alors que les cousins se dépêchaient de finir de se préparer, quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

-« T'attends quelqu'un Naru ?

- Nan, je n'ai pas d'amis ici et toi ?

-Bah nan si je te pose la question, blondinet ! » Se moqua Yahiko en partant voir qui s'était.

C'est avec un sourire de 10 kilomètres qu'il ouvrit la porte, sourire qui se fana très vite alors que ses yeux s'ouvraient en grands sous la surprise.

-« Ohayo, Yahiko-kun.

-Itachi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment sais-tu où j'habite ?

-Huhu, ça c'est mon secret » Ria doucement Itachi. « Je suis venu pour qu'on fasse le chemin jusqu'au lycée… Tous les deux. » Dit-il en regardant Yahiko droit dans les yeux, faisant rougir ce dernier.

-« Heuu ouais sauf que Naru est là aussi et… »

Mais le roux n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une tornade blonde passa sous son nez et sauta au cou du brun qui attrapa Naruto, surpris.

-« Salut Itachi ! » Fit le blond, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Dit joyeusement le blond.

Le roux détacha Naruto d'Itachi en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, un sourire crispé aux lèvres, alors qu'il s'excusait, gêné, auprès d'Itachi. Celui-ci rit avant de se pencher vers Naruto et de lui dire :

-« Salut Naruto. Je suis venu faire le chemin jusqu'au lycée avec Yahiko. Ca te gênerais de me le laisser juste pour aujourd'hui s'il te plait ? »

Naruto observa alors son cousin, qui avait rougit en entendant les paroles du brun, puis se tourna vers Itachi, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-« Bien sûr il n'y a aucun problème ! Je vais vous laisser ! SEULS ! TOUS LES DEUX. » Dit-il en insistant bien sur ces derniers mots et en regardant son cousin.

Puis, quand il vit que ses mots avaient été compris par Yahiko, il rentra rapidement dans l'appartement, prit son sac et ses clés et sortit, lançant un « à tout à l'heuuuuuure ! » aux deux adolescents restés sur le seuil de la porte. Il partit en courant, tournant à l'angle de sa rue et accéléra en voyant son bus sur le point d'arriver. Il monta dedans quand il s'arrêta à sa hauteur et fut surpris de n'y voir pas autant de monde que la veille. Après tout, tous ne commençaient pas à la même heure. Après avoir validé son titre de transport, il se dirigea vers le fond du bus pour y trouver une place assise. Une seule était disponible, située en face d'un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, dos à Naruto. Le blond s'installa en face du jeune homme avant de lever la tête pour regarder qui serait son « compagnon de voyage ». Il sursauta et rougit violemment quand il reconnut le garçon qui l'avait sauvé deux fois la veille. Celui-ci, qui l'avait apparemment aussi reconnu, le détaillait, un petit sourire aux lèvres, avant de le regarder dans les yeux, faisant rougir Naruto encore plus. Le petit blond détourna le regard en se mordillant la lèvre du bas, toujours aussi rouge, ignorant qu'un regard noir profond était posé avec intérêt sur la lèvre maltraitée. C'est alors qu'il cru entendre son nom. Il tourna de nouveau sa tête et son regard vers le bel éphèbe qui le regardait, attendant apparemment la réponse à une question que Naruto n'avait pas entendu, trop occupé à essayer de se calmer.

-« Pardon ? » Dit-il.

-« Je disais : tu es bien Naruto Uzumaki ?

-Heu... oui, oui c'est moi.

-Huhu, tu n'es pas sûr ? » Se moqua doucement le brun.

-« Si ! Si c'est moi ! » Dit le blond, cette fois plus sûr de lui.

-« Je vois… » Fit simplement le brun.

Le blond ne comprit pas pourquoi le brun lui posa cette question et l'observa quand quelque chose le frappa. C'était comme une impression de déjà vu. Elle lui collait à la peau et le frustrait parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver quelle en était la raison. Les deux adolescents passèrent le reste du voyage silencieux et pensif.

**POV NARRATEUR (Itachi et Yahiko)**

Les deux hommes marchaient côte à côte, n'échangeant aucunes paroles, un silence pesant et gênant régnait autour d'eux, accentué par le silence des rues qu'ils parcouraient. Lassé de ce silence, Yahiko prit son courage à deux mains et dit :

-« Heu, dis-moi 'Tachi. Comment tu as eu mon adresse ? »

Yahiko plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche quand il se rendit compte de la façon dont il avait appelé le brun et se tourna vers lui pour voir s'il avait entendu, et effectivement, le brun le regardait, le rouge aux joues et légèrement surpris.

-« Heu, nan nan pardon, je voulais dire Itachi oui Itachi ! » S'excita le grand roux.

-« Huhu ne t'inquiètes pas Yahi, ça ne me gêne pas tant que c'est toi. » Lui dit-il en souriant.

Rougissant, les deux adolescents se regardèrent, avant que Yahiko n'amorce un pas vers le brun, qui lui arrivait à la mâchoire, et ne le coince de ses deux bras contre un mur, les mains posées de chaque côté de la tête d'Itachi. Il avança tout doucement sa tête et déposa un très léger baiser sur les lèvres fines et roses du brun, qui pressa les siennes un peu plus contre celles du roux. Enfin, ce dernier se recula, fixant les deux onyx face à lui avant qu'un cri ne retentisse.

- « Yahiiiiiiikooooo ! Youhouuuuuu ! » Cria Deidara qui s'avançait vers eux, Sasori à ses côtés.

Quand ils entendirent le cri du blond surexcité, les deux adolescents s'étaient séparés très rapidement en rougissant. Deidara remarqua enfin Itachi, le salua aussi, puis fixa l'Uchiwa d'un œil suspect.

- « Tu prends pas le bus d'habitude ? Et pourquoi t'es tout rouge ? » Dit-il

- « T'occupe. » Répondit Itachi, jetant un coup d'œil discret à Yahiko qui le regardait aussi.

-« Okeeeeey ! » S'excita de nouveau Deidara, ne cherchant pas à comprendre la réaction du brun, après tout, il avait l'habitude de son attitude froide et antipathique qui refaisait souvent surfasse. Les quatre amis reprirent donc le chemin du lycée ensemble, Yahiko et Itachi se jetant de fréquents regards alors que tous deux se rappelaient ce qui venait de se passer, le cœur battant la chamade et des papillons dans le ventre.

* * *

**Et voilàààààààà! Alors ce 3eme chapitre vous satisfait-il ou es-ce que j'aurai dû restée potée disparue plus longtemps ? XP J'espère qu'il vous à plus, et que le couple YahiIta ne vous dérange pas ! Je trouvais que ça serait aller trop vite si je les mettait ensemble maintenant donc je vais les faire poireauter un peu hihihihihi! Hum Bref ! Reviews ? (s'il vous plait?) :D**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour tout le monde ! J'ai eut une envie subite d'écrire hier soir donc voilà le chapitre 4 ! J'avoue que j'ai eut un petit manque d'inspiration à un moment mais après c'est partit! Bref! Je remercie ma Bêta-lectrice et correctrice Jojo-Shadow qui me fait des corrections d'enfer et qui est très rapide! Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4**

Après près de quinze minutes de trajet, le bus s'arrêta enfin devant le lycée. Naruto et Sasuke se levèrent en même temps, et se frôlèrent donc. Le temps s'arrêta, et tout se figea pendant un instant. Ils se regardaient, s'admiraient, se regardant dans le blanc des yeux et, inconsciemment, se rapprochèrent, les centimètres séparant leur visage diminuant peu à peu. Ils étaient à moins de deux centimètres maintenant. Puis, d'un coup, toute l'ambiance charnelle, qui commençait à régner autour d'eux, se dissipa lorsque le chauffeur, un homme brun d'âge mur, ayant un collier de barbe, la peau mate et une cigarette à la bouche, ne leur dit avec un sourire et tout en les regardant dans le rétroviseur :

- « Hey les jeunes, vous descendez ? Faut que je récupère d'autres personnes moi !

- Oui désolés ! » Firent les deux garçons, légèrement gênés, bien que cela ne se voit pas sur le visage redevenu impassible de Sasuke. Il n'en restait pas moins extrêmement troublé. Après un « après toi » de Sasuke, Naruto le remercia tout doucement puis parcourut la très courte allée et descendit du bus. Alors qu'il respirait un grand coup, essayant de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur et ses rougeurs, il entendit une voix grave et atrocement sensuelle l'appeler.

- « Naruto ! »

Le dénommé frissonna à l'entente de cette voix à laquelle il commençait à s'habituer, puis se retourna, pour voir Sasuke qui descendait à son tour, un petit sourire en coin et le sac du blond à la main.

- « Tiens, t'as oublié ça ! » Lui dit-il en lui tendant son sac messager.

- « Oh ! Huum Merci... Sasuke ! » Lui répondit le blond très gêné, tout en tendant la main pour récupérer son sac.

Une fois de plus, leurs doigts se frôlèrent et leur cœur, qui s'étaient un peu calmés, reprirent leurs battements rapides. Si rapides que Naruto pensait que Sasuke pouvait les entendre. Puis le contact fut violemment rompu quand une tête à la chevelure rose se jetta sur Sasuke et lui pris son bras, avant de le compresser entre ses « seins », ou plutôt ce qui étaient censés en être (Soraa-Chaan : je sais je suis méchante !).

- « Sasuke-kuuuuuuun ! Comment vas-tu Sasuke-kuuuuuuun ? » Fit Sakura de sa voix nasillarde. « Moi je vais bien ! J'ai encore rêvé de nous cette nuit ! De notre futur ensemble, toi et moi, sans personne pour nous gêner » Fit-elle tout en jetant un regard rapide à Naruto. « Dis Sasuke-kun, tu veux bien manger avec moi ce midi ? Bien sûr que tu veux, toi et moi on est fait pour être ensemble et je sais que je te plais même si tu ne le montres pas !

- Sakura par pitié tais-toi » Fit le brun. « Non.

- Non quoi Sasuke-kun ? » Minauda-t-elle.

- « Non pour tout ce que tu as dit. » Fit le brun d'une voix blasée.

- « Mais ! Sasuke-kuuuuuuun tu es vraiment méchant ! Mais je t'aime quand même ! » Continua-t-elle (Soraa-Chaan : Mais giflez laaaaaaa !)

- « Ecoutes Sakura, j'étais en train de parler avec… »

Mais le brun s'interrompit quand il releva les yeux et que ceux-ci rencontrèrent… le vide. Naruto n'était plus là ! Pourtant il était encore là il y a cinq minutes ! Le brun se mit à marmonner et à jurer tout bas. Lui qui comptait entamer la conversation avec ce blondinet qui le faisait rêver alors que ça ne faisait qu'une journée qu'ils se connaissaient ! Ce blondinet et ses si beaux yeux bleus, ses lèvres roses, sa peau halée et son parfum si délicieux !

« Merde ! » Pensa-t-il.

Il prit alors son sac, qui était tombé quand la chose rose s'était agrippée à lui, et, après avoir récupéré son bras, il partit en direction de la salle de classe. Derrière, Sakura n'en revenait pas. D'habitude, Sasuke la laissait agripper son bras et parler, même si elle savait très bien qu'il n'écoutait pas. Mais là, il l'avait carrément laissé en plan, et s'il croyait qu'elle n'avait pas entendu ce qu'il avait marmonné, il se trompait.

- « Maudit blond ! Tu vas voir, tu vas me le payer ! » Fulmina-t-elle.

Puis, elle eut une idée. Elle allait le faire craquer ce blond, oooh que oui ! Il lui faudra du temps pour mettre son plan à exécution mais elle y arriverait ! Foi de future Madame Uchiwa !

**POV NARUTO**

J'étais parti. Oui, pendant que cette idiote aux cheveux roses déblatérait des choses inutiles et ses rêves Ô combien ridicules, j'avais capté son regard noir. Je regardais une dernière fois Sasuke, mais celui-ci ne semblait se soucier ni de moi, ni de l'autre cruche. Je décidais alors de m'en aller. J'en avais assez vu et entendu. Je réajustais mon sac, puis pris la direction du bâtiment où avait lieu mes cours de la matinée.

J'étais énervé. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi, mais j'étais vraiment irrité. Bon, au fond de moi, je savais qu'elle en était la cause. Sasuke. Je ne suis pas stupide. J'ai très bien compris ce que signifiaient les réactions qu'avait mon corps en sa présence ! Mais je n'y accorde pas vraiment d'importance car je ne suis là que depuis hier et il est hors de question que je m'embarque dans une histoire avec quelqu'un que je ne connais pas ! Et puis, honnêtement, quel mec, aussi beau et parfait que lui, voudrait un gars comme moi ? Je suis petit, blond aux yeux bleus, j'ai la peau bronzée, d'horribles cicatrices sur les joues, et je ressemble à une fille à cause de ma carrure. Pff… Non, franchement, m'embarquer là-dedans ne mènerait à rien et puis à quoi ça servirait de rêver ? Ce gars est vraiment trop bien pour moi.

Au moment où je finissais de penser à tout ça, je vis que j'étais arrivé devant la porte de ma classe. J'entrais alors, pour ne découvrir que quelques personnes. Je regardais ma montre et vis qu'il restait encore une dizaine de minutes avant le début des cours.

**POV NARRATEUR**

Il s'installa tranquillement et silencieusement au fond de la classe, à côté de la fenêtre, et regarda dehors. Les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement. Les cours n'allaient pas tarder à débuter, mais Naruto était tellement obnubilé par le ciel bleu sans nuage, qu'il n'entendit pas la porte de la classe s'ouvrir et se fermer plusieurs fois, laissant peu à peu la classe se remplir d'élèves et de bruit. C'est alors que Sasuke fit son entrée. La première chose qu'il vit, fut le blond, le regard perdu dans le vide, observant le ciel.

Mais la vision qui lui apparut fut celle d'un ange, les rayons du soleil traversant les cheveux dorés et les rendant encore plus brillant, la douce lumière matinale baignant le visage du blond de sa splendeur. Il était encore plus magnifique. Puis, d'un coup, comme s'il avait senti un regard sur lui, Naruto tourna sa tête vers lui, et les yeux noirs furent happés par les yeux d'un bleu devenu encore plus beau et lumineux. Mais ses yeux ne furent pas les seuls à se faire capturer par ces beaux yeux. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent de façon douce et agréable, il se réchauffa, et cette chaleur prit peu à peu place dans tout son corps. Si le professeur n'était pas rentré à ce moment-là, le brun se serait surement jeté sur le blond, peu importe le fait qu'il y ait du monde ou pas. Il vit le blond détourner le regard, mais, bien que son cœur ressente une sorte de manque quand l'autre ne le calcula plus, il réussit à distinguer les rougeurs sur les joues du blond, ce qui l'excita encore plus. Il frissonna, puis partit à sa place, dans le rang du milieu et une rangée devant celle de Naruto, un sourire aux lèvres. Finalement, il allait peut-être réussir à avoir son blond. Il n'en doutait pas depuis le début, mais il pensait que ça allait être difficile.

« _Peut-être pas tant que ça huhuhu » Pensa-t-il._

* * *

**Et voilà ! Le relation entre Naruto et Sasuke avance doucement mais sûrement. Le prochain chapitre risque de révéler quelques surprises à nos deux amoureux! Reviews ? :D**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Bonjour à tous ! Cette fois-ci je n'ai rien de spécial, à dire! ah si ! je voudrais remercier les anonymes (Key et les autres). Toutes vos reviews font vraiment plaisir et me donne envie de continuer à écrire. D'ailleurs, j'ai déjà d'autres idée de fic's mais chaques choses en son temps ! Bref voila la suite et j'espere qu'elle vous plaira ! Kissuuuu**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5**

La cloche retentit, annonçant enfin la pause tant attendu par tous. Naruto se leva, puis sortit de la salle, laissant son sac sur sa table car il avait encore cours dans cette salle après la pause. Il sortit son portable et vit un bon nombre d'appels manqués de Yahiko. Et là il réalisa. Il avait oublié d'attendre Yahiko à l'entrée du lycée !

- « Merde ! », jura-t-il.

Il rappela son cousin, et après deux sonneries, la voix de celui-ci retentit.

- « Naruto ! Sérieux, tu m'as fait peur idiot ! T'étais où hein ?!

- Pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon ! Je suis désolé ! Vraiment désolé ! »

**A L'AUTRE BOUT DU FIL**

A l'autre bout du fil, Yahiko, énervé mais surtout très inquiet, était en train de réprimander son idiot de cousin qui l'avait oublié. Si celui-ci avait su à quel point il avait eu peur quand il ne l'avait pas vu et qu'il ne répondait pas à son portable. A ses côtés, Itachi le regardait en souriant légèrement, Sasori et Deidara parlaient tranquillement mais on sentait que quelque chose passait entre eux, et un autre brun fit son apparition. Il ressemblait fortement à Itachi, et lorsque celui-ci le vit, il détourna les yeux du beau roux en face de lui pour les porter sur le nouvel arrivant.

- « Tiens ! Sasuke !

- Hn, nii-san.

-Ouaaaaaah Itachi c'est qui ? Il te ressemble beaucouuup ! » S'extasia Deidara, le regard de Sasori s'assombrissant un instant face à ça.

- « C'est normal vu qu'il s'agit de mon petit-frère, Sasuke.

- Je peux me présenter tout seul tu sais. » Fit Sasuke.

- « Le petit frère d'Itachi ? Tu es plus grand que lui vu que tu fais ma taille hahaha ! » Se moqua Yahiko qui devait apparemment avoir fini de parler avec son cousin.

- « Ne te moque pas de moi ! » Répliqua Itachi, en boudant légèrement.

- « Alleeeeez boude pas 'Tachi, je plaisante ! » Lui dit le grand roux en s'approchant doucement de lui, un sourire made in « Uzumaki-Namikaze » sur son visage.

C'est alors que Sasuke remarqua l'étrange petit manège entre Yahiko et Itachi. Le brun était pourtant habitué à ce qu'on se moque de sa taille comparée à celle de son frère mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas. Or là, il était en train de faire semblant de bouder, semblant car un petit sourire, vraiment discret que seul lui arrivait à distinguer, trônait sur son visage.

- « Au fait Yahi, et ton cousin ? » Fit Sasori.

- « Ah oui ! Il arrive ! Ah bah tiens, quand on parle du renardeau ! » Dit Yahiko.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'arriva Naruto. Il se jeta dans les bras grands ouverts de son cousin, puis dans ceux d'Itachi, toujours étonné de la soudaine poussée d'affection qu'avait Naruto envers lui. Par contre, quand le blond relâcha Itachi, ce fut Deidara qui lui sauta dessus et le prit dans ses bras. Deidara était en train de frotter sa joue contre celle du blondinet tout en le complimentant sur son physique « troooop kawai » comme il disait, quand Itachi les coupa.

- « Naruto-kun, je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un. Voici mon petit-frère Sasuke ! Il a le même âge que toi. »

Quand Naruto avait entendu le prénom du jeune homme, il avait fait volte-face, et ses yeux tombèrent dans ceux de Sasuke, qui avait un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Ils restèrent tous les deux un instant surpris, avant que Yahiko ne les coupe.

- « Heu ! Allo ? Y'a quelqu'un ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Naru ? » Demanda le roux.

Sasuke fut le premier à se réveiller, et s'avança en tendant sa main vers celle du blond.

- « Enchanté, Naruto. » Fit-il d'une voix suave qui n'échappa pas à Itachi, qui commença à se poser des questions.

- « M-Moi de même ! » Fit le blond bafouillant et rougissant. Et ce fut au tour de Yahiko de se poser des questions. D'ailleurs, Itachi et lui se jetèrent un regard, et par ce seul coup d'œil ils se comprirent, mais surtout, ils comprirent ce qui se déroulait devant eux. Les prochains jours allaient être très mouvementés ! Et pas seulement pour les deux plus jeunes si on en croyait le petit regard chaud qu'envoya Yahiko à « son » brun.

La cloche retentit de nouveau, annonçant la reprise des cours. Naruto et Sasuke se dirigèrent donc ensemble vers la salle de classe, et, contre toute attente, ils parlèrent un peu de tout et de rien, mais surtout de la relation qu'avaient Yahiko et Itachi. Les deux jeunes hommes comprirent qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir remarqué l'étrange relation et comportement des deux aînés. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de s'allier pour les réunir, mais au fond d'eux-mêmes, ils savaient très bien que cette pseudo alliance cachait autre chose : c'était le meilleur moyen pour eux de se rapprocher et d'apprendre à connaitre l'autre.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent le seuil de la classe, tous les regards se posèrent sur eux. Quand Sakura vit la complicité dont faisait preuve les deux ados, elle s'avança vers Sasuke en vu d'encore une fois les couper et de se l'accaparer. Mais Sasuke ne la calcula même pas et continua de parler à Naruto comme s'il ne la voyait pas. Elle l'appela alors, en se disant qu'il ne l'avait peut-être pas remarqué, mais rien à faire, le brun ne lui jeta pas un seul coup d'œil, et récupéra même ses affaires qu'il avait lui aussi laissé à sa place pour en prendre une autre, soit, celle juste à côté de Naruto. Sakura fulmina, et c'est sous les regards moqueurs des autres filles de la classe qu'elle partit se rasseoir à sa place, devant celle de Sasuke. Car, même si parfois elles se serraient les coudes pour garder leur « Sasuke-kuuuuuuun », Sakura prenait un peu trop la grosse tête en ce moment et s'autoproclamait Mme Uchiwa. Le professeur Hatake fit alors son entrée à ce moment-là et le cours débuta.

Le reste de la semaine se déroula tranquillement, sous la joie et la bonne humeur pour Naruto et Sasuke, qui n'étaient jamais l'un sans l'autre. Ils s'étaient rapprochés, mais lorsque Sasuke tentait une approche un peu moins subtile et plus direct, il voyait Naruto, soit se cabrer, soit rire en pensant que le brun le taquinait. Et ça frustrait Sasuke qui avait de plus en plus envie du blond. Il avait l'impression de ne pas être pris au sérieux. Mais en ce vendredi soir, il comptait bien faire avancer les choses.

Car ce soir était un soir spécial. En effet, Yahiko avait invité les deux Uchiwa à manger chez eux. A la sortie des cours, les deux frères étaient rentrés chez eux prévenir leurs parents et se changer, et à 19h précise, ils étaient devant la porte des cousins Uzumaki.

Itachi avait revêtu un costume noir avec une chemise blanche, une cravate rouge nouée autour de son cou. Il était très classe. Sasuke, lui, avait opté pour un jean bleu délavé, moulant ses jambes puissantes et ses fesses rondes. Il portait un t-shirt noir tout aussi moulant, des baskets noires et une veste en jean dont il avait retroussé les manches sur ses avant-bras.

Itachi avança alors sa main et appuya sur la sonnette de l'appartement, et patienta. Il entendit des pas précipités et sourit en voyant Yahiko qui avait ouvert la porte, et avait lui aussi un sourire de dix kilomètres sur le visage. Le brun baissa ses yeux et observa le grand roux. Il était habillé d'un jean noir assez serré, et une chemise blanche dont les premiers boutons étaient ouverts sur son torse musclé et halé, et ses manches étaient retroussées.

- « Hey ! Salut vous deux ! Entrez ! » Fit-il en s'écartant, laissant ainsi l'espace aux deux hommes pour rentrer.

Les deux Uchiwa entrèrent donc, retirèrent leurs chaussures et pénétrèrent dans le salon des cousins. C'est à ce moment-là que Naruto débarqua, habillé d'un débardeur blanc et d'un short qui moulait ses fesses rondes et bombées, arrivant à mi-cuisses. A croire qu'il voulait tuer Sasuke ! Naruto sauta comme à son habitude sur Itachi, puis sur Sasuke, mais beaucoup plus doucement. Celui-ci attrapa le blond par la taille et le pressa légèrement contre son corps, se retenant de le plaquer contre un des murs pour l'embrasser sauvagement et passionnément, et de le faire sien. Puis, après un petit toussotement de Yahiko, ils se séparèrent, Naruto rouge pivoine et Sasuke souriant et excité au possible. Ils allèrent dans le salon et s'installèrent. Jusqu'à ce que Yahiko, par un regard appuyé à son cousin, incite son cousin à partir et à embarquer l'Uchiwa junior avec lui. Après avoir levé les yeux au ciel, Naruto proposa à Sasuke d'aller dans sa chambre pour lui montrer les films qu'il avait. Ils montèrent donc tous les deux, après un clin d'œil à Yahiko par le blond, et laissèrent les deux aînés parler ensembles.

Naruto fit entrer Sasuke dans sa chambre, son cœur tambourinant toujours aussi fort à l'idée de faire entrer la personne si chère à son cœur dans son antre où personne à part son cousin et lui n'étaient entrés. Sasuke regarda le blond, qui était rouge de gêne, et alla s'asseoir sur le lit de Naruto. Il l'observa et le détailla de la tête aux pieds. Le blond était perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, et le regard de Sasuke, qu'il sentait poser sur lui, ne l'aidait en rien. Il se rappela alors de l'excuse qu'il avait trouvée auprès de son cousin et se dirigea, après un petit coup d'œil à Sasuke, vers l'écran plat situé sur le mur en face de son lit et vers une étagère sur le côté où s'accumulaient plusieurs films de tous les genres. Le silence pesant était toujours présent entre les garçons. Alors que Naruto, toujours déstabilisé, parcourait du regard les différents films pour en choisir un, il sentit une présence dans son dos, et les battements effrénés de son cœur reprirent. Il sentit un souffle chaud dans sa nuque, puis sur son oreille gauche, et sentit une tête se poser doucement sur son épaule, alors que deux bras musclés l'encadraient de part et d'autre de son corps. Il se figea.

- « Naruto. » Souffla Sasuke dans son oreille.

Celui-ci ne put empêcher un petit gémissement sortir de sa bouche. Quand il entendit ce son, Ô combien gênant, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et il ne sut quoi faire à part attendre la réaction de Sasuke.

Au cours de cette semaine les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient énormément rapprochés, et on sentait un lien différent de l'amitié les relier, mais le manque de confiance de Naruto en lui-même les ralentissait dans la progression de ce lien si particulier. Mais Sasuke commençait à perdre patience, et avait décidé de bouger Naruto, car il savait qu'il lui plaisait et que c'était réciproque.

Il attrapa donc les épaules de Naruto et le tourna doucement vers lui, sans se décoller pour autant. Il replaça alors ses mains contre le mur derrière, et approcha sa tête de celle du blond, qui le regardait, rouge pivoine, ses yeux bleus reflétant de l'inquiétude, puis, encore plus doucement, il prit son visage entre ses mains et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles du blond. Après un moment de surprise, et le temps que celui-ci réalise ce qui lui arrivait, Naruto commença à participer au léger baiser. C'était juste un petit baiser, chaste et léger. Ils se décollèrent, toujours collés l'un à l'autre, puis Sasuke fit passer ses bras autour de la taille du blond, le rapprochant de son corps chaud, et posa ses mains sur les hanches fines. Le blond passa ses bras autour du cou du brun et ils se regardèrent pendant un moment qui leur sembla être une éternité, ce qui ne les gêna en rien. Alors que leurs lèvres se rapprochaient encore pour se happer, la voix de Yahiko retentit :

- « Les gars vous venez ? C'est l'heure de manger ! »

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent, et lorsque Naruto se rendit compte dans quelle position ils étaient et ce qu'ils venaient de faire, il se détacha précipitamment et s'apprêta à sortir rapidement de la chambre, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un seul pas, Sasuke l'attrapa, colla son dos à son torse musclé, et lui murmura un « je ne regrette pas ce qui vient de se passer, et j'ai même envie de recommencer ». Le blond rougit, puis se tourna vers lui, l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres pour lui donner sa réponse, et s'enfuit en courant de sa chambre. Dedans, le brun était un peu sous le choc, mais il caressa ses lèvres en souriant, avant de sortir de la chambre du blond et de rejoindre tout le monde en bas.

_« Je t'ai e__u__, mon petit Naruto__.__ » _Pensa-t-il. « _Maintenant je ne te lâcherai plus ». _

Puis il alla s'installer en face du blond, à côté de Yahiko et le dîner démarra.

* * *

**TADAAAAAAAM ! Alors ? Ca commence enfin à bouger du côté de nos deux ados et c'est tant mieux parce que je crois que certain(e)s commençaient à devenir impatients hihi ! (ok ok j'avoue même moi je le suis ... -_- ) La suite pour très bientôt et j'espère que ce que j'écris vous plait ! Reviews ? :3**


End file.
